Tiene que salir bien
by BlackGSS
Summary: Amy no sabe cómo descubrir si Karma siente algo por ella... Y Shane, el nuevo gran amigo y consejero de Amy, le da una idea muy... ¿Acertada? No, ésa no es la palabra, pero es lo único que puede hacer para saberlo. Celos. Sin duda tiene que salir bien. [Karmy]
1. Mi idea, tu solucion

**¡Hola a todxs!**

**Supongo que si estáis aquí es porque como yo, sois del team Karmy de Faking It... ¿Puede ser una pareja más adorable? **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la serie televisiva "Faking It"**

* * *

Estaba tan confundida como entristecida. Vale, Karma era su mejor amiga, pero, por su estúpida y maldita idea, ahora era… ¿Karmasexual? Y se encontraba sentada junto a un chico popular y gay que la miraba con gran sorna, aún no entendía ése aspecto suyo tan despreocupado por todo.

- Amy, deja los bollodramas aparte, por favor, ni si quiera eres lesbiana.- Rió suavemente negando con la cabeza hacia ella, aquella chica estaba demasiada perdida, y todo por no querer asumir la verdad.

- ¿Y entonces qué soy?- Preguntó frunciendo levemente el ceño, relajándolo casi al instante, él la estaba ayudando, no debía de ser brusca con él, pero ante su mirada divertida abrió la boca para replicar.- Ah no, no, no, no.- Repitió una y otra vez sin ceder ni un segundo. Ella no era...

- Karmasexual.- Asintió haciéndole cejitas.- Acéptalo Amy, eres… Karmasexual.- Sinceramente, la palabra sonaba a risa.

Hundió su cabeza entre sus manos con un gran suspiro, notando como Shane pasaba una mano por encima de sus hombros para reconfortarla. ¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer? Lo único que no quería era que todo aquello cambiase… Casi podía ver su cara al decirle: "Eh Karma, ¿sabes qué? Hubo a partir de un momento en el que dejé de fingir que era lesbiana porque ¡eh! ¡Lo soy por ti! ¿No es genial? ¿Y tú? ¿Lo eres por mí?"

Rió ella sola mirando hacia su amigo de nuevo que la había rodeado con sus brazos para animarla. Aquello iba a ser más complicado, demasiado delicado, porque no era una chica cualquiera... Era su mejor amiga... Más aún.

Era Karma.

* * *

- Amy.- Murmuró en su oído la voz de su amigo plantándose frente a ella para que dejase de huir.- ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto asumir tus sentimientos?- Alzó una ceja cruzando los brazos de una forma tan poco varonil que a veces le hacía gracia.

- Porque no serviría de nada.- Apretó un poco más el libro que llevaba entre sus manos y lo recolocó en ellas.

- ¿Ahora eres vidente?- Dejó que comenzase a andar posicionándose a su lado, sería posible… ¡Las lesbianas no podían ser tan complicadas!

- Shane, Karma no es lesbiana, Amysexual, o lo que quiera que hayas dicho.- Habló claramente cansada de que una situación tras otra le presionara a hacer aquello.

- Como quieras.- Desvió la mirada fingidamente algo molesto, era demasiado testaruda.

- Lo siento.- Exhaló con fuerza.- Ella va detrás de Liam, no de mí.- Le recordó torciendo algo los labios, Shane la volvió a mirar con algo de felicidad por haber escuchado su disculpa.

- Pues haz que vaya detrás de ti.- Propuso simplemente haciéndole cejitas.

Llevaba relativamente poco en aquel instituto pero había aprendido un par de cosas infalibles.

La primera: Nadie se mete con una persona homosexual en ése instituto tan incomprensiblemente abierto.

La segunda: Para ser popular había que sobresalir en algún aspecto, fuese cual fuese.

La tercera: Había despertado una especie de celos que ya sabía a qué venían por Karma y su persecución por conseguir a Liam.

La cuarta y no menos importante: Si Shane hacía cejitas, era mejor llevarse las manos a la cabeza y echar a correr, porque eso siempre significaba que tenía un plan. Y no es que no fuesen buenos –que la mayoría no lo eran-, si no que no se atrevía a realizarlos.

- Shane, no voy a acorralar a Karma.- Lo miró de forma cansada recordando su última propuesta disparatada.

- ¡Aquello solo fue una broma!- Rió abriendo la boca, haciéndose el dolido por sus palabras.

- Ya, claro.- Alzó los ojos unos segundos volviendo a dirigirlos hacia el frente.

- Eh, en serio, tengo una idea.- Sonrió de nuevo colocándose frente a ella andando de espaldas sin darse por vencido. ¿Qué mayor satisfacción que juntarlas?

Desde luego Shane era muy persistente, excesivamente, y realmente, también se alegraba de tenerlo allí junto a ella, al menos con él podía hablar de esto y recibir sus… 'consejos'.

¿Qué haría sin Shane? Muy probablemente ahora estaría tirándose de los pelos por no entender aquello, por guardarlo dentro sin poder sacarlo ni desahogarse con alguien... Y también se alegraba de que fuese gay, lo hacía todo mucho más fácil aunque fuese un estúpido estereotipo, pero era cierto, él la entendía mejor, mucho más en aquella confusión.

- Si ella va tras Liam… ¿Por qué tú no vas tras otro chico?- Expuso su idea con algo de superioridad al darse cuenta de lo buena que era.- Así sabrás si puede llegar a ponerse celosa.

- ¿Otro chico?- Preguntó ésta vez interesada pero algo desconcertada, no sonaba tan mal como otra de sus ideas, pero seguía pareciendo disparatado.- Shane, sabes que no me atrae ninguno.- Lo miró algo confundida, aún no entendía cómo había pasado ése efecto en ella.

- Vale, vale, no hace falta que me lo pidas más.- Se llevó una mano a la frente fingiendo quitarse el sudor de forma cansada.- Lo haré.

Lo miró con una ceja alzada con la boca abierta, pero qué teatrero era.

- Já, no.- Se rió suavemente mientras seguía negando y avanzó un poco más rápido.

- Vamos Amy.- La alentó acelerando su paso para no perderla.- Yo soy gay, y puedo prometer que no me pondrías ni aunque te rapases el pelo y llevaras calzoncillos.- La miró un momento de arriba abajo cuando se detuvo mirándolo escéptica.- Tienes vagina Amy.- Le respondió a la pregunta que iba a formular como razón por la cual no lo haría.

- No sería creíble Shane.- Desvió ésas razones sin comenzar a andar aún.- Además, ¿no eras tú el que dijo que "No volverías a entrar en el armario después de salir"?- Cuestionó cruzándose de brazos con una mirada inquisitiva.

- Mi vida es aburrida.- Resopló como cansado, dejando entrever luego una abierta sonrisa.- Además, solo lo sería a ojos de Karma.- Alzó las cejas guiñándole un ojo. Desde luego lo de Shane era… Increíble.- Será divertido.- Se encogió de hombros mirando en un segundo hacia un lado pensativo.

- No quiero hacer el ridículo.- Le advirtió levantando un dedo frente a él con el ceño fruncido, lo que le faltaba ya sin duda.

Pudo ver a Shane dar un pequeño salto de alegría y la tomó del brazo para acelerarle el paso hacia fuera del campus, siguiéndolo con ímpetu.

- ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?- Le preguntó sin preocuparse de la confusión de la rubia por ésa prisa.

- Creo que Karma tenía que ir en caravana con sus padres, así que, no.- Rememoró un segundo recordando los momentos anteriores.

"- Karma, hoy sale el nuevo capítulo en Netflix.- Le había recordado caminando junto a ella de la mano por los pasillos.

- ¡Mierda! Hoy mis padres me obligan a ir con ellos.- Se llevó la mano restante a la cara para pasársela con cuidado bajo la atenta mirada de Amy que la observaba como si no hubiese nadie más allí.- Yo quería verlo contigo.- Hizo un pequeño puchero poniendo su cabeza en su hombro para dejarla ahí reposando.- ¿Me prometes que me esperarás para verlo?- Desvió su mirada hacia ella incorporando la cabeza para mirarla de frente.

- Claro, sin ti no lo haría.- Sonrió tontamente ante la creciente sonrisa que se mostraba en su rostro. ¿Cómo iba a negarle algo a Karma? ¿Y más algo como eso aunque se muriese de ganas de verlo?- ¿Lo vemos mañana?

- Ay, eres la mejor Amy.- La estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos. Correspondió el abrazo suavemente siendo ésa vez ella la que apoyó su mentón sobre su hombro con algo de sentimiento, ¿cómo podría arriesgarse a perder ésos abrazos? Una sensación cálida le había embriagado el pecho y le hizo cosquillas en el estómago al sentirla jugando con sus cabellos rubios entre sus manos. No hizo alusión a ello, solo recordaba haber cerrado los ojos y dejado que siguiera sin mediar palabra. En momentos así estaba segura de lo que quería."

- Entonces, vayamos a tu casa.- Habló rápidamente sacándola del campus.- Vamos a tener que planearlo todo perfectamente.- Añadió sonriéndole de forma emocionada. Amy sin embargo miró hacia el frente sin estar del todo convencida, ¿de verdad funcionaría? Tomó aire con fuerza, tenía que funcionar, podía funcionar.

* * *

**¡Hasta aquí el primer capítulo Introductorio en la historia!**

**¡Dejadme una review Karmy Army!**

**Un saludo y hasta prontito!**


	2. Campamento base

**¡Nueva actualización! **

**Más o menos tendré una cada... 4-5 días o mínimo 1 por semana, no os alarméis que no pienso dejarla colgada a la mitad ¡y tendréis bastante para leer!**

**Responderé a las reviews al final de cada capítulo.**

* * *

No sabía cómo habían llegado tan rápido a su casa, pero desde luego, tampoco decir quién era el que estaba más emocionado porque funcionase, si él o ella misma, la afectada en toda ésta historia.

Le daba real pavor pensar en lo que vendría. Si bien había aceptado a cada paso que había dado estaba más insegura de lo que iban a hacer… ¿Y si salía mal?

Subieron a su habitación sin más preámbulos, era un alivio que su madre no los hubiese detenido, sería demasiado violento, aunque por la pequeña risa de Shane subiendo las escaleras, le hubiese divertido.

- Vale, éste será nuestro campamento base.- Cerró tras él la puerta dándoles toda la intimidad que ambos necesitaban para aquello.- Sí, es solo un plan…- Añadió al observar la mirada de Amy, su sentido del humor se había quedado definitivamente en Karma.- Pero no es solo un plan a la vez, es _el_ plan.- Puntualizó levantando una mano en un círculo con el pulgar y el índice, estirando el resto, tenía el plan magistral. Provocó una suave risa de la rubia que se sentó sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas sobre ésta.

- Veo entonces que ya lo tienes pensado.- Alzó las cejas dejando que dejase su mochila en el suelo y se sentase junto a ella. No necesitaba un asentimiento para saber que lo había hecho.

¿Cuándo? Seguramente de camino hacia su casa, quizás antes de si quiera proponérselo ya había trazado uno que seguir. Aún no entendía por qué ése afán suyo por conseguir que estuviesen juntas, ¿quién estaba más emocionado? Lo miró un momento y no pudo evitar pensar en que fue por su estúpida idea de proponerlas reinas, y su lesbianismo, que ahora mismo se encontraba de ésa manera. Pero no podía culparlo tampoco… ¿Acaso tarde o temprano acabaría enamorándose de Karma?

- Exacto _Darling_.- Asintió con una gran sonrisa.- Pero no sé si estarás preparada, requiere mucha concentración.- La miró ésta vez algo más serio alzando las cejas para darle a entender que no hablaba en broma.

- Yo tengo mucha concentración.- Replicó en un instante para después asimilar el resto de palabras.- Primero explícame de qué va.- Enarcó una ceja al escuchar sus palabras con el rostro algo asustado por lo que pudiese contarle, realmente, lo temía.

- Bien, Karma tiene que sentir celos de que tú estés con otro chico.- Su sonrisa volvió a ser la misma, haciendo gestos con las manos para explicar las cosas, propio de Shane.- Por ello, si sabe que soy yo, puede sospechar de uno de los dos, por ello no tiene que saber que soy yo.- Se detenía para recibir su asentimiento para cerciorarse de que no se perdía.

- Espera, si no va a saber que eres tú, ¿cómo va a sentir celos?- Lo detuvo un momento cuando abrió la boca para continuar hablando, se había perdido, sí.

- Es sencillo Amy.- Rodó los ojos sin dejar de tener una expresión de sonrisa sin llegar a esbozarla.- Tú le hablarás de un nuevo chico, con el que… Tienes un noviazgo en secreto.- Se recolocó la bufanda que llevaba al cuello dejando escapar, ahora sí, una risilla.- Pero no le dirás quién es, si no más adelante, pero claro, para asegurarse que se pone celosa… Tendrás que quedar con ése supuesto chico, osea yo.- Se señaló dejando su mano en su pecho de una forma muy poco masculina.- Cancelando alguna propuesta de Karma por salir y prestarme más atención.- Dijo cada palabra lentamente para que le quedase claro.

- ¿Cómo?- Parpadeó rápidamente retirándose un mechón del pelo, solo había estado escuchándolo como había decidido y hasta entonces, el plan por muy alocado, le parecía bien, pero… ¿Mentir a Karma de ésa forma? No, no lo veía de ningún modo, no era por eso ya, era porque…- Yo no sé decirle que no a Karma cuando me dice de vernos Shane.- Le recordó haciendo una mueca con la boca junto a su mirada agachada.

- Tendrás que hacerte la hombre.- Rió poniendo una cara de obviedad, pero Amy lo miró susceptible.- Tú eres la Beth de Tina en The L Word, eso lo sabe todo el mundo.- Se quitó la bufanda dejándola sobre la cama terminando su explicación.

Vale, sí, era cierto. Ella era la masculina, "la hombre", de la relación como desde un primer momento la habían catalogado nada más enterarse todo el instituto y tomar la corona del rey para bailar junto a Karma con la Tiara de Reina. Aún así, no podría soportarlo…

Se miró la mano y vio que en ella tenía el móvil con un mensaje de Karma que no había podido mirar antes, hizo una mueca de desagrado por ésa idea y bajo su atenta mirada, soltó el móvil sin darle tiempo a leerlo.

- Lo intentaré.- Resopló parpadeando rápidamente mirando la cara de desaprobación de Shane.- Vale, vale, lo haré.- Levantó las manos algo nerviosa volviendo a colocarlas en su sitio.

- Mejor.- Miró hacia otro lado aliviado ya que era la parte más compleja del plan y todo dependía de Amy, obviamente.- También debes ya sabes, parecer distraída, pensar en mi…- Lo dijo en cierto tono risueño y realmente divertido que hizo que Amy lo empujase muy suavemente por un hombro replicando, Shane se lo iba a pasar de muerte haciendo aquello.

- Está bien, ya lo he entendido.- Lo cortó parpadeando rápidamente, de pronto, una duda asaltó a su cabeza.- ¿Vamos a tener que… besarnos?- Lo digo incluso con asco podría decir Shane, por lo que recibió de respuesta una cara ofendidamente fingida.

- Ya sé que no te van los hombres, pero que falta de respeto hacia mi persona…- Exageró todo lo que pudo abriendo la boca.- La cosa es que yo siento lo mismo.- Hizo una mueca con los labios mirando hacia otro lado y volviendo a sus ojos en segundos.- Ya sé, tú te imaginarás que yo soy Karma, y yo me imaginaré que eres…- Habló pensativo ahora con la mirada clavada en el techo.- En los modelos de Hugo Boss.- La miró con una gran sonrisa abierta que inevitablemente hizo que Amy esbozase finalmente una parecida.- Así será lo más real.

- Mi madre estará contenta de tenerte por casa ahora que sabe que eres gay.- Rió por lo bajo sabiendo que obviamente pasarían allí muchas tardes, se había propuesto inculcarle el sentimiento Netflix.

- Tu madre en el fondo me adora.- Con una mueca de superioridad y orgullo se levantó tomando su mochila ante la atenta mirada de Amy.- Y ahora, si me disculpas, he quedado con un universitario super mono.- Entreabrió la sonrisa y con una ligera despedida salió de su habitación.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora te vas a meter al colectivo LGTB?-. Su hermanastra Lauren se hallaba de brazos cruzados bajo el umbral de su propia puerta, que estaba frente a la suya.- Patético intento de lesbiana.- La insultó con asco en la cara negando levemente.

- Al menos yo no voy necesitando enseñar fotos mías para que alguien se interese por mí.- Sonrió devolviéndole la púa, sí, ella también había visto la foto que Shane le echó a Lauren, pero desde luego, no pudo reírse más en aquel momento cuando éste mismo le contó que quería enseñar sus pechos de verdad. Le guiñó un ojo al ver la rabia de su rostro y cerró la puerta sin esperar más.

Parpadeó rápidamente contra la puerta y exhaló con fuerza, "_intento de lesbiana_" Ojalá fuese un intento, y no lo que parecía ser la realidad… Tragó saliva sin querer pensar en ello y se dirigió a su cama con pesadez, dejándose caer sin ningún cuidado. Colocándose boca arriba sintió la impetuosa necesidad de tomar el móvil para leer lo que Karma le había mandado, que había aumentado de número.

Primer mensaje:

_¡Esto es horrible Amy! Mis padres me han traído a un maldito mercadillo orgánico. ¡Soy su imagen otra vez! Quisiera estar contigo viendo Netflix con glaseado y galletas._

Sonrió de manera idiota al leer aquello, pobre Karma, la entendía perfectamente, es como si su madre y su padrastro la llevaran a un día de ésos con la comunidad de la iglesia… Dios, eso era horrible.

Segundo mensaje:

_¡Amy! ¡Tengo una sorpresa para ti! ¡No trates de hacer que te lo diga, sabes que no funcionará!_

Abrió los ojos sorprendida sin esperarse aquello, miró la hora del mensaje y se sorprendió aún más cuando vio que fue hace poco tiempo. Frunció el ceño extrañada mirando por la ventana desde allí, pronto se haría de noche y mañana llegaría, no sabía cómo iba a manejar la situación, tomó aire lentamente y volvió a mirar el móvil con intención de contestar.

- No sé si debería de estar aquí y ser tan buena contigo... ¡me has abandonado todo el día!- Escuchó una voz repentina que surgió del centro de su habitación, tan conocida, que se volteó muerta del susto al verla allí plantada con una gran sonrisa, mirándola directamente.

- Karma.- Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar aún atónita esbozando una suave sonrisa mientras se incorporaba en la cama para sentarse, se pasó una mano por los ojos rápidamente, no, no estaba soñando.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Te echaba de menos.- Esbozó una gran sonrisa dejando una bolsa encima de la cama sin apartar la mirada de ella.

* * *

**¡Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo!**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Espero vuestras reviews de la Karmy Army!**

**Comentario personal: No sé vosotros, pero el personaje de Shane es que es tan adorable que me vi en la necesidad de meterlo y hacerle partícipe directo en ésto.**

**Respuestas:**

**Ouroboros life - ¡Hola! En efecto, fuiste la primera persona en dejarme una review haha. ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! Desde luego, va a tener mucho humor el fic, de éso no quepa duda. Hahahahahahaha, hacer cejitas es cuando alguien sube y bajas las cejas de forma rápida, no sé si me explico lo suficiente xd ¡Y siento que no entiendas algunas estructuras! Espero hacerlas más fáciles para la comprensión de ellas. Y no te preocupes, que actualizaré a menudo y los comentarios son super bien recibidos, me gustaría que lo hicieras en cada capítulo! ¡Un saludo y espero verte por aquí pronto!**

**Mas alla de la realidad - ¡Ey! No des las gracias, gracias a ti por leer la historia, yo estoy aquí como una fan más contribuyendo a lo que todos los Karmy army queremos ver... ¡Y obviamente queremos más de las dos! ¿Y qué mejor que meter de por medio a Shane? Es uno de los mejores personajes sin duda alguna, por no decir el mejor. Cruzad los dedos para que salga bien haha. ¡Un saludo y espero verte por aquí pronto!**

**Hasta pronto queridos lectores, ¡un saludo!**


	3. Una noche más

**¡Hola hola!**

**Bueno, ante ayer salió el séptimo capítulo (Yo lo vi ayer sub en Español obviamente) y me metí prisa a mi misma para continuar con la historia... ¡No iba a dejaros tan desamparados como los guionistas con ése capítulo! (Malditos) (Y pensar que solo queda un capítulo y una semana para él...)**

**Y con ello, me ha salido un capítulo casi el doble de extenso... Inspiración post-capítulo.**

**¡Espero que os guste!**

**¡Nos vemos al final con las respuestas a vuestras reviews que siempre adoro recibir!**

* * *

- Aunque se ve que tú a mí no.- Se hizo la remolona entristeciendo el rostro, como la conocía.

- Sabes que sí.- Sonrió de oreja a oreja haciendo que ésta también lo hiciera, no podía creerse que hubiese venido.

- Ya lo sé.- Soltó una pequeña risilla y se sentó junto a ella sacando un paquete de glaseado, junto otro de galletas, ambos de tamaños considerables.- Netflix nos espera.

Negó con la cabeza suavemente y se acercó para sentarse un poco más junto a ella, observando cómo manipulaba los paquetes buscando la ranura de apertura. Sin duda, no era la primera vez que de pronto se presentaba allí en su casa, cosa que siempre encantaba, sin avisar, en plan: 'sorpresa', y siempre le hacía la misma ilusión al no esperarse encontrarla ahí, voltearse y… Allí estaba, simplemente, con el cabello ondulado cayendo por encima de sus hombros y un par de hoyuelos en las comisuras de sus labios por tal enorme sonrisa al ver su propia cara de sorpresa… Desde hacía unas semanas, aquella cara era de mucho más, si fuese por ella, podría aparecer allí por sorpresa todos los días.

- Espera, voy a por un cuchillo.- Despertó de su ensoñación por fin levantándose hacia la cocina.

¿De verdad era Karmasexual? Por pensamientos como el de hace un instante, sabía que Karma le… Pero no otra mujer, solo cuando la besó se dio cuenta de ello… Era la única mujer que le hacía sentir eso…

- Amy.- La voz aguda de su madre le hizo voltearse lentamente para acudir a su llamado.- Quisiera hablar contigo.- Le pidió parpadeando rápidamente, parecía nerviosa.

- Mamá, Karma está…- Trató de continuar hablando, pero ella le colocó una mano en el hombro fingiendo una torcida sonrisa.

- Lo sé.- Fue lo único que dijo asintiendo, haciendo ademán de que la acompañase, esperaba fuesen unos instantes, o Karma acabaría tirándole el glaseado por tardar tanto.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó altamente preocupada por el comportamiento de su madre, ¿habría pasado algo importante?

- Quiero entender, aunque no lo haga, que mi hija es…- Comenzó a hablar sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara directamente, cosa que por un segundo entristeció a Amy, por mucho que odiase su tradicionalismo… Era su madre al fin y al cabo, pero mantuvo la compostura mirándola directamente, le costaba encontrar la palabra.

- Lesbiana mamá.- Se atrevió acogiendo su mirada directamente, confundida y perdida, junto un movimiento de cabeza.

- No quiero que comentes con nosotros nada de esto.- Le exigió más bien.- Por favor.- Esto último, sonó con un tono mucho más suave, casi suplicante, y Amy la miró un segundo contemplativa.

- Está bien.- Asintió con rostro suave, no podía creerse haberle ganado ésta vez a su madre en algo que le llevaba la contraria… Era impensable.

- Gracias.- Agradecida, dio un apretón en el hombro que le había sujetado momentos antes y se encaminó hacia la parte trasera de su casa, bajo la atenta mirada de Amy, ¿a qué había venido eso? ¿Acaso Lauren le había incomodado con el tema? Suspiró recordando que alguien la esperaba arriba, haciendo que borrase todo rastro de tristeza para esbozar una suave sonrisa.

- ¿Pero qué has hecho?- Comenzó a reír Amy nada más entrar por la puerta y ver a Karma de tal guisa, como había presentido antes, nunca cambiaría.

Llevaba una camiseta de tirantes de un color pastel con pequeñas rejillas por la zona inferior. Un pequeño short tono tierra con unas acomodadas piernas tersas y largas sobre la cama. Sentada. Con el paquete de glaseado abierto y el de galletas también, se había llevado al parecer una a la boca, y tenía todos los labios cubiertos de ésta pasta, además de un pequeño pegote en la nariz, por el cual no había podido sentir otra cosa si no ternura plasmada en un par de carcajadas mientras la observaba bajo en umbral acercándose a ella con la puerta cerrada, hasta quedar sentada a su lado. No importaba lo que acababa de suceder con su madre, aunque sí la había dejado… ¿extrañada? Normal, obviamente.

- ¿Qué? Creía que te había abducido la cubertería.- Se encogió de brazos relamiéndose glaseado que le había quedado entre la comisura de sus labios dirigiendo sus ojos hacia los suyos.

Analizó cada movimiento que su lengua hizo sobre sus labios para deshacerse de la pequeña mancha que anteriormente tenía, pasándola suavemente por todo su labio superior para asegurarse de no dejarse ninguna. Sus ojos se perdieron en un instante junto a su boca.

Su respiración comenzó a agitarse siendo apaisada a la vez. Ambas miradas se encontraron. Avanzó el rostro unos centímetros.

- Tienes algo en…- Alzó una de sus manos para rozar con uno de sus dedos su comisura donde se había dejado un pequeño resto.

Sintió que era el momento. A la mierda con el plan, a la mierda con todo. Si Karma no la aceptaba, ella… Al menos sería su mejor amiga. Continuó con la mano en la comisura hasta que la llevo a su nuca con lentitud, la miraba confundida de la morena no la detuvo. Se acercó a ella aún más, notando su aliento contra su rostro, haciendo estragos en él. Dejó sus labios caer sobre los suyos. Rozándolos, sintiéndolos. Un estallido de mariposas y cosas de color arcoíris había surgido en el fondo de su estómago. Eran suaves, tersos. Como tantas veces los había sentido y tantas veces soñaba volver a sentirlos en el instante que ella quisiera, que ella lo desease. Ahora se movían a su antojo. La estaba besando. Se estaban besando. No influenciadas por nadie que las mirase. Solo una pantalla que a punto de aparecer American Idol se hallaba. Por fin, la estaba be…

- Amy.- La llamó de pronto haciendo que la rubia parpadease rápidamente, poniéndose nerviosa.- A ver si es cierto que te ha abducido la cubertería.- Comenzó a reír enarcando una ceja, junto una risa nerviosa por la otra parte que sacudió la cabeza negándolo con rapidez.

- Tenías aún un poco de… ahí.- Dijo entre palabras señalándole dónde lo tenía. Asintió la morena y se pasó un dedo por los labios. De una forma tan sensual… O al menos así pudo vislumbrarlo Amy, que tuvo que apartar la mirada hacia la bolsa para que no fuese tan evidente.

- ¿Ya?- Preguntó con una bonita sonrisa, tuvo que mirarla. ¿Qué acababa de pensar? ¿Soñando despierta? Lo que le faltaba ya.

- Sí.- Copió la sonrisa en su rostro con dificultad y se recolocó en la cama para poder tumbarse poniéndose el ordenador encima suyo, dejándole un hueco libre a Karma junto a ella.

Como siempre hacía, se movió por la cama hasta llegar a su lado, acomodó la almohada para echar su cabeza sobre ella y dejó que la cabeza de Amy encontrase un hueco sobre su hombro, previamente cerciorado. Siempre veían juntas las series así. Ella echada sobre ella. Aunque le provocaba bastante gracia, se suponía que Amy era la 'masculina', y sin embargo, se echaba encima de ella. Sonrió sin que la rubia pudiese verla, era la mejor sin duda.

- ¿Qué tal tu día con tu familia?- Se preocupó la rubia por ella, desde luego tenía que haber sido horrible.

- Horrible.- Afirmó con un leve bufido para su sonrisa al darle la razón.- Me han tenido vestida con un horrible vestido de… Parecía una hortaliza.- Hablaba como traumada, deteniéndose cada poco, y aseguraba que tenía cara de asco y parpadeaba repetidamente.

- Normal.- Se rió suavemente, notando como Karma se hacía la ofendida y aumentaba su risa.- Estás bien incluso con eso puesto.- Se atrevió a decirle disminuyendo su risa hasta una diminuta sonrisa que apenas distinguiría alguien, de premio, Karma le puso entre sus labios una galleta, cosa que le hizo sonreír aún más. Parecía un perro realmente, y estuvo a punto de no poder coger la galleta con la boca de la risa que le iba a entrar.

Recordaba a Karma con uno de sus modelitos. Uno en especial. Realmente aquel día entendió lo que pasó cuando la besó.

"Andaba a su lado. Le tomó la mano y ambas se sentaron en el césped, en el mismo sitio donde solían sentarse siempre. La miraba perdida en sus ojos, en sus grandes ojos color avellana que me miraban sabiendo sonreír con la mirada, como tanto había practicado siempre para poder hacerlo sin esbozarla realmente en las fotografías.

Su miedo por Liam. Liam. Liam. Liam. Nadie nunca se había enamorado de ella, pero lo que ella no sabía, es que, ella, Amy, su mejor amiga. La persona que más la conocía en ése jodido mundo, incluso mejor que ella misma. Aún sabiendo todo lo malo, lo egoísta que a veces era… Se había enamorado perdidamente de ella. Y sabía, que nadie, absolutamente nadie, llegaría a conocerla tanto para enamorarse de cada centímetro de ella y sus miles de cosas, como ella lo había hecho."

- Antes vi salir a Shane de tu casa.- Recordó tras un pequeño silencio tendiéndole en la boca a Amy una galleta cubierta con glaseado azul. Ésta despertó al instante sin poder concluir su pequeño pensamiento, más bien recuerdo, y por ello, casi se atragantó con la dichosa galleta, cosa que la hizo mirarla de forma extraña desde allí arriba.- ¿Pasa algo?

- No, no.- Negó suavemente pero con rapidez, nerviosa, muy nerviosa, mierda, tenía que guardar la compostura.- Se pasó por aquí después del instituto para hacerme compañía un rato.- Respondió simplemente sin querer ahondar en ése tema, no debían de hablar de él, no estaría bien.

- Ah, ¿te has hecho muy amiga de él no?- Preguntó dándole un mordisco a su galleta mientras los anuncios de la serie aún no cesaban, como los odiaba.

- Sí, bueno, cuando tú estás con Liam, tendré que estar con alguien.- Daba gracias de estar 'de espaldas' a Karma y que no le viese el rostro, porque parecía realmente un poema. ¿Había dado demasiadas pistas? Oh dios, esperaba que no malinterpretase sus palabras y pensase que… Joder. No debió de haber dicho eso.

- Eso está bien, me alegra que hayas hecho tan buenas migas con él, es muy bueno.- Levantó la mirada al escuchar ésas palabras para poder ver la sonrisa que esperaba que tuviese. Y allí estaba, limpia, pulcra, sincera. Sabía cuándo Karma sonreía de forma falsa, y cuándo de forma verdadera. Esperaba que ella en cambio no supiese eso sobre sus sonrisas, o sin duda ya la había pillado hace mucho tiempo.- Eso sí, por muy amiga suya que te hagas… Netflix queda reservado para mí.- Alzó una de sus cejas y la miró, por un momento pensó que podía estar celosa de que tuviese otro amigo, y al ser gay, podía hablar de las mismas cosas que con ella entendiéndola perfectamente. Un rayo de luz la iluminó.

- Tu eres mi mejor amiga, eso no te lo quitará nadie jamás Karma.- Sonrió ésta vez totalmente de verdad, despejándole toda duda si la tenía acerca de ello, notando como su mejor amiga le depositaba un suave beso en la frente que la hizo estremecerse por todas partes, ¿cómo podía sentir algo así ante su tacto…?

- Yo prometo no ver con Liam Netflix.- Murmuró en una suave risa a su oído.

- Karma, no creo que Liam se interesase en ello.- Rodó los ojos, de nuevo con Liam, parecía que era un tema de conversación sin fin, cosa que le hizo borrar la sonrisa, ¿cómo podía estar tan enamorada de él? Apenas lo conocía macho.

- Si es que eres la mejor, la mejor amiga y la mejor novia.- Bromeó poniéndole otra galleta de glaseado azul en la boca, ésta vez sonrió sin que la viese al escuchar aquellas palabras y su corazón empezó a latir aún más violentamente sin previo aviso. Sí, aquello podía funcionar. Algo le decía que iba a funcionar.

- ¿Y cómo es que te dejaron salir tan tarde?- Preguntó con algo de curiosidad, no era normal, la verdad.

- Bueno… Les dije a mis padres que iba a verte… A mi novia… Y casi me echan ellos de casa antes de que saliese.- Comenzó a explicar con una gran sonrisa, había ganado en eso, podía ver a Amy siempre que quisiera y sus padres no se oponían a ello, al contrario, la alentaban, no podía ser más feliz.

- Vaya, tus padres se lo tomaron muy en serio.- Abrió los ojos un poco más en un milisegundo.

- Sí… Creo que serán los más afectados cuando rompamos.- Comentó encogiéndose de hombros suavemente, moviendo la cabeza de Amy unos milímetros sobre éste.

No sabía lo que acababa de decir. Endureció el rostro descendiendo la mirada, entristecida. Sí, ella pensaba que ellos serían los más afectados cuando rompiesen pero… Sin duda… Si no conseguía que las cosas cambiasen mediante ése plan… La más afectada con diferencia iba a ser ella porque tarde o temprano, Karma decidiría dejar aquello para intentarlo seriamente con Liam y ella… No podía permitírselo…

- Mira, ya empieza.- Anunció la rubia terminándose otra galleta dejando de lado tal tristeza que le provocaba tal pensamiento. Se estaba haciendo de noche, pero no le importaba, estaba junto a Karma… Se acomodó mejor sobre su hombro preocupada pero sonrió suavemente cuando ella apoyó su barbilla en ella. Solo podía ahora mismo disfrutar de ése momento, de su sorpresa… De Karma. Mañana… Comenzaría todo… Oh dios, mañana. Shane. Confiaba en él. ¿Podía hacerlo? Oh dios, que los modelos de Hugo Boss los protejan.

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido ése pequeño momento? **

**Me encanta recibir cada vez más reviews de distinta gente que el capítulo anterior, es como... Ay, mis feelings, que a la gente le gusta, y me animáis mucho más a escribir para satisfacer tanto mis ganas como las vuestras por leer la siguiente continuación... ¡Muchas gracias a todos en serio! No esperaba tuviese tan buena acogida... *Se sonroja***

**Respuestas:  
**

**Mas alla de la realidad - ¡Hola de nuevo! Desde luego ya tengo varias cosas pensadas y... Va a ser tan divertido de escribir... ¡Que espero también para vosotros de leer! No adelanto más sobre lo demás jeje. ¡Muchas gracias y espero verte por aquí pronto!**

**Ouroboros life - ¡Hola hola! Haha, ¡se te adelantaron en éste capítulo! Me alegra de que te hayas enterado y tal, no me preocuparé, de acuerdo, pero también no tienes que darme las gracias, obviamente si alguien no ha entendido algo, es normal que se lo explique ¿no? Eh, ¡ése fic ten por seguro entonces que lo leeré y seré la primera en comentarlo haha! Bueno, no daré muchos detalles ya que podría hacer algún spoiler de la histo, pero Shane le dice el plan y luego Amy piensa sobre si en algún momento deberán besarse y tal, por saber qué pasaría, aunque no suceda, ¿entiendes? Y pues bueno, ¡aquí tienes a éstas dos en la misma habitación juntitas y pegaditas~ Un saludo y ¡Espero verte por aquí pronto!**

**Naomigleekhummel - ¡Hola nueva lectora! Me alegro de que te gustase la historia y también Shane... ¡Yo también lo amo haha! ¿Quién no por favor? Es simplemente adorable. ¡Espero verte por aquí pronto! Un saludito.**

**KilledGirlfriend - ¡Hola pionera en fanfiction español de Karmy! *Recibe el choque sensual de mano y le guiña un ojo* Ay, me haces sonrojarme. ¡Muchas gracias! He de decir que el Karmy inspira mucho y que tu historia está interesante también ¿eh? ¡Espero verte más por aquí bonita! Un saludito.**

**realonoreal - ¡Hola también a ti nueva lectora! ¡Muchas gracias por pasarte a leerla y más por dejar una review! Todo el mundo ama a Shane. ¡Es lo normal haha! Muchas gracias de nuevo ¡y espero verte por aquí prontito! Un saludo.**

**¡Hasta pronto mis queridxs lectores! ¡Viva la Karmy Army!**


	4. Maestro Yoda en acción

**¡Nueva actualización! **

**Siento haber tardado tanto, pero el último capítulo me dejó trastocada y bueno, os traigo una sorpresa.**

**Un capítulo con más de 4500 palabras para vuestro deleite, creo que es lo suficientemente largo, ¿no?**

**¡A disfrutar!**

* * *

Se giró sobre sí misma haciendo una mueca con la cara. Entreabrió los párpados adormecidos con cuidado. Sus ojos se encontraron de frente. Unos color avellana que parecía habían despertado antes para observarla. "Buenos días." Atisbó a escuchar esbozando una suave sonrisa.

Alzó una mano tocándole sus suaves rizos castaños y acercó sus labios para juntarlos suavemente. Separó ambos para tomar aire, aferrando con más intensidad ahora su nuca. Profundizó el beso, más rápido, más efusivo. No quería que se separase, no quería que terminase. Sentía su aliento contra su boca, su respiración agitada navegando por su rostro.

- Amy…- Susurró quedando a centímetros, dejando a la rubia con ganas de más.- Es hora de que despiertes. Sonrió suavemente ante el rostro contrariado de ésta.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo…?- Fue lo único que pudo decir claramente.

Abrió los ojos de pronto, obligándose a sí misma a volverlos a cerrar instantáneamente debido al sol que entraba por la ventana de forma cegadora. Hizo una mueca de desagrado inevitable. _Joder, había sido otro puto sueño…_

Volvió a tratar de abrirlos, y para su deleite, no fue del todo un sueño. Karma dormía bajo las sábanas, junto a ella, uno de sus brazos descansaba bajo la almohada, y sus ojos, ésos ojos, la estaban mirando, sabía sonreír con la mirada, maldita…

- Bien, has despertado.- Anunció ésta vez esbozando la sonrisa.- Pensé que tendría que tirarte de la cama.- Bromeó con delicadeza.- Buenos días.- Añadió apartándole un mechón rubio, colocándoselo con lentitud tras la oreja debidamente.

La rubia mantenía sus ojos somnolientos en una expresión ilusionada sobre su rostro, era hermoso al despertar. Estuvo a punto de ruborizarse al sentir su mano en ése gesto tan tierno. Sin poder cortarse a retirarle ahora a ella un mechón moreno de su cara como lo había hecho ella con el suyo, consiguiendo sonreír finalmente para no parecer idiota… Más idiota aún. Aunque no era complicado, su tez blanquecina resaltaba por las mañanas, y sus labios estirándose en lo que era su primera sonrisa del día había sido suya. ¿Había mejor motivo para parecer idiota? Claro que no. Ojalá pudiese despertar así todos los días.

Anoche se hizo tarde sin que ninguna se diese cuenta, estuvo tan centrada viendo Netflix y escuchando los latidos de Karma entre sus brazos, que las horas volaron con su risa de fondo. Sí, fue idea suya que se quedase a dormir, ¿pero qué si no? Ni su madre si quiera lo reprochó al ver la hora que era, no era seguro, y aunque no sintiese aquello por Karma, no la hubiese dejado irse sola.

- Buenos días.- Correspondió despedazándose junto a ella.- ¿Has dormido bien?

- Sí, aunque te sigues moviendo demasiado.- Se burló de ella sonriendo de oreja a oreja sobre su almohada, era imposible no despertar así por culpa de Amy, era increíble.

- Eh, no es cierto.- Se quejó abriendo mucho la boca fingiendo molestia, se acercó a ella para comenzar a hacerle cosquillas, y su boca abierta derivó en un bostezo perezoso.

- Mmm… Vamos a arreglarnos.- La instó la morena empujando a su amiga fuera de la cama, extiguiendo la risa que le había provocado.

Bueno, había que volver a la realidad del día a día…

* * *

Los césped que rodeaban el instituto aún estaban mojados, comprobado por Amy y la risa floja de Karma al ver a la rubia dar un salto hacia empedrado sorprendida. Habían tenido que pasar por la casa de la morena a por ropa, era evidente que no pensaba volver con la misma ropa del día anterior. También por ello llegaban tarde, evidente.

Decir que había pasado rápido el primer periodo de clases era una gran broma de mal gusto, por no decir horrible. No pudo dejar de pensar en lo que iba a hacer, en cómo pasaría y en qué ocurriría en el transcurso.

Caminó por los pasillos con aire pensativo, no tenía ni quería pensar demasiado, pero era imposible no hacerlo. Salió de nuevo al exterior del edificio, ya era más de medio día, y se sentó en uno de los bancos que se hallaban a la sombra de un enorme árbol. Suspiró tomándose un descanso, quería estar s…

- ¡Amy!- Se escuchó frente a ella, estuvo a punto de mandar a la mierda quien quiera que fuese, menos a…- ¿Puedo pedirte algo?- Una muchacha de su edad con el pelo negro oscuro y la cara muy delgada le sonreía anchamente, portaba una gran mochila a su espalda y una cámara, aparentemente bastante buena, colgada de su cuello, sería de fotografía.

- Eh… Sí, claro.- Parpadeó algo sorprendida asintiendo, dejó ver una pequeña y corta sonrisa de simpatía.- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Podría haceros ésta tarde unas fotos a ti y a Karma después del instituto?- Preguntó enrojeciendo sus mejillas. Aquello no era algo que tuviese que decidir ella sola, y Karma no estaba allí, así que…

Y el ángel de su salvación, o de su perdición depende de por dónde se mirase, entró en escena.

- Amy, tengo que hablar urgentemente contigo.- Llegó hasta ella muy serio, apretando con ambas manos la tira de su mochila.

- Eh… Espero tu respuesta Amy.- La chica algo azorada decidió marcharse al ver que aquello era importante.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Lo miró preocupada llevándose un mechón tras la oreja.

- ¿Eh? Oh, nada.- Se encogió de hombros mirándola.- Creía que ibas desprendiendo una señal de ayuda por todo el instituto.- Su rostro divertido, como no.

- ¡Me has preocupado Shane!- Se molestó ligeramente resoplando con una mirada larga.

- Bueno, bueno.- Rodó los ojos tratando de calmarla.- ¿Qué quería?

- Ahora tendré después del instituto una sesión de fotos con Karma.- Le comentó con rapidez.

- Mmm… Recuerda _el_ plan.- Le recordó en forma de reproche suave.

- Lo sé, lo sé…- Exhaló cansada, dirigiéndole una larga mirada de nuevo.- Ayer se presentó en mi casa.- Se mordió el labio inferior algo nerviosa por aquel momento.

- Oh, por dios, ¿en serio?- Sonrió ilusionado, tremendamente.

- Dijo que me echaba de menos.- Pintó sus mejillas de color carmín.

- Sois tan adorables…- Añadió haciendo una mueca de entendimiento, enternecido.- ¿Y qué pasó después?

Sin más dilación, procedió a contarle con puro detalle lo que sucedió, cómo se sentía en cada instante que ella estaba junto a ella, lo genial que había sido pasar la noche a su calor.

- Awwww, ¿por qué sois tan cutes las lesbianas?- Preguntó enternecido por lo que acababa de contarle.

- También te vio salir por la puerta de mi casa.- Trató de disimular el rubor de sus mejillas desviando el tema de conversación.

- ¿Y qué le dijiste?- Preguntó alzando las cejas sorprendido.

- Que viniste a hacerme compañía.- Se encogió de hombros suavemente sin darle más vueltas.- Y le pareció bien.

- Ya veremos si le parece tan bien…- Rió suavemente entre dientes.

- Creo que se puso un poco celosa.- Pensó detenidamente en la conversación que tuvieron.

- Los celos siempre funcionan Amy.- Aseguró acomodando sus piernas sobre el banco.- Repito, sois adorables.

- No me basta parecer adorable.- Se quejó arrugando los labios.

- Para eso estoy yo aquí.- Sonrió volviendo a hacerle la señal, las cejitas.

Bien, ya tenía planeado qué harían, estaba a punto de comenzar a rezar, por favor, que no fuese algo descabellado.

- Ésta tarde después del instituto vas con Karma a las fotos…- Comentó en voz alta, más bien parecía un pensamiento externo.- Así que después le dirás que te tienes que ir, que has quedado con un chico, consigue que te pregunte sobre él, aunque, obviamente no puede saber que soy yo, háblale de él, de tus… sentimeintos.- Expuso su plan brevemente, dándose importancia por ser 'ese' chico.

Vale, era un pequeño genio gay scout, se había ganado una medalla más que pondría asu expediente.

- Parece que empiezas a ser coherente.- Bromeó ésta vez ella aún nerviosa, pero se permitió reír agusto.

- Oye, me ofendes.- Protestó dándole un toque en el brazo.- ¿Soy o no un genio?

- Creído.- Sonrió vagamente, realmente ésta vez lo había hecho genial.- ¿Y… a dónde iremos?- Preguntó con algo de incertidumbre, no había pensado en ello.- No podemos ir a mi ca hoysa… Por si aparece de pronto…

- A mí ya se me ha ocurrido algo…- Murmuró pensativo.- Querida Amy, será una sorpresa.- Le volvió a mirar haciendo cejitas de nuevo, sonriendo de forma orgullosa.

- Verás…- Susurró con mala espina pensando dónde la llevaría, aunque, le agradaba pesar que estaría más tiempo con él, le entristecía no estar con Karma.

Ahora que lo pensaba… Si ella no iba a estar con Karma… ¿Se iría ésta con Liam? ¿La echaría de menos realmente? Las dudas comenzaron a apoderarse de ella, sin duda, aquello no tenía por qué salir bien… Quizás… Sustituyese su ausencia con la de Liam, y entonces, ¿tendría sentido algo de esto?

- Eh, ¿qué sucede por aquí?- Preguntó ésa voz aguda y cantarina que tan bien conocía, sentándose junto a Amy.

- Estoy taaaaaan cansado del instituto.- Resopló el pelinegro poniendo cara desagradable.- Será mejor que me vaya, me están esperando.- Alzó las cejas para ponerlas en su sitio, palmeando sus propias rodillas a la par que se levantaba.- Hasta luego chicaas.- Alargó la 'a' final tomando su mochila y dedicándoles una sonrisa se marchó.

- ¿De qué hablabais?- Preguntó con algo de interés mientras se recostaba sobre el hombro de Amy.

- ¿Shane y yo?- Vaya pregunta más estúpida, ¡claro que sí! Estaba demasiado nerviosa.- Nada, solo que nos han pedido una sesión de fotos después del instituto, ¿podrás?- Mintió aprovechando para contarle la noticia y saber si podría seguir el plan.

- ¡Eso suena genial!- Se incorporó de su sitio radiante, Amy sabía que la idea le haría feliz, y no dudó en que sería un sí por su parte.

- Sabía que te gustaría la idea.- Le comunicó dejando entrever una pequeña sonrisa.

- Y a ti también.- Le dio con el codo en su hombro haciendo que la mirase fijamente para que viese su sonrisa.- ¿O acaso me equivoco?- La miró con cara divertida, sabía que a Amy le gustaba la idea de las fotografías, para algo la conocía desde siempre.

- Claro.- Asintió, era cierto, realmente… ¿Por qué no?

* * *

- Amy, ¿podrías acercarte un poco más a Karma?- Preguntó la fotógrafa que hacía las fotografías a su gusto.

Se ruborizó aún, estaba justo detrás de Karma, con las manos en su vientre cruzadas con las suyas propias y sus brazos rodeándole la cintura. Se irguió un poco más para dejar caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Karma y así pegarse totalmente a ella. Esperaba que no sintiese su corazón palpitar tan rápidamente en su espalda.

- Sonreíd.- Les pidió dejándolas hacer.

Karma sonreía con los ojos, Amy sonreía con las chapetas que tenía por mejillas, coloradas como un tomate, sonreían y expresaban por sí mismas.

Un flash captó el momento, pero no se movieron hasta su señal.

- Id moviéndoos.- Pidió ahora la fotógrafa.

La morena soltó las manos de Amy sin llegar a quitar sus brazos que la rodeaban, girándose sobre ellos, para quedar frente a la rubia.

Otro flash. Karma frente a Amy.

La rubia no pudo evitar reír, comenzar a reír sin parar, estaba nerviosa, realmente nerviosa, pero aún más feliz de tener, aunque fuese falsamente, a Karma entre sus brazos, de forma literal.

Otro flash. Amy riendo frente a Karma, desprendiendo amor.

Karma sin poder evitarlo estalló también en risas, maldiciendo posteriormente a la rubia, no le gustaba su sonrisa.

Otro flash. Ambas riendo, desprendiendo cariño.

Ambas comenzaron a detenerse pronto. Se miraron profundamente. Como si nunca se hubiesen visto.

Otro flash. Ambas contemplándose.

Amy miró sus labios, luego sus ojos, luego de nuevo sus labios, después la cabeza de la morena acercándose a la suya, involuntariamente se estaba acercando a ella sin darse cuenta.

Otro flash. Apunto de besarse.

Otro flash. Se besaban, las manos de Amy se mantuvieron rodeando su cintura. Las manos de Karma habían escalado hasta los hombros de la rubia.

Otro flash. Ambas seguían besándose.

Su corazón palpitaba como si todos los caballos del mundo estuviesen saltando sobre él al mismo compás, galopando sin medida, estaba segura de que en algún momento se le saldría por la boca y se lo tragaría Karma. Estaba completamente segura.

Otro flash. Separadas a escasos centímetros. Karma sonreía, Amy se sonrojaba sonriendo con las mejillas como anteriormente.

- ¡Muchas gracias chicas!- Les agradeció emocionada la chica que ahora ruborizada e incluso ilusionada las miraba guardando la cámara y desmontando una especie de trípode.

- No tienes que darlas.- Habló Karma sin separarse aún de los brazos de 'su novia'.- Es un placer hacerlo.- Añadió en un comentario descendiendo las manos de sus hombros para rodear por la cintura a Amy.

- Sois preciosas juntas.- Anunció la chica que las despidió con una gran y enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Cada día lo haces mejor Amy, ¿qué tal el club de teatro para el año que viene?- Bromeó Karma apretando a su amiga contra sí en un gran abrazo que no notó cuánto daño le hizo a ella.

- Tú también deberías entrar entonces.- Sonrió suavemente apartándose del abrazo para que la viera, aunque le dolía… Estaba feliz… Tenía el aroma de Karma en sus labios…

- ¿Vamos a tu casa?- Preguntó copiando la sonrisa mientras echaba a caminar hacia su lado.

Bip bip. Un muy oportuno pitido de un sms salió del móvil de Amy.

_Te espero en el Shuga's café.- Shane_

Parpadeó al ver que lo había mandado tan puntualmente… Asustaba ése gay scout. Pero sin lugar a duda… Éste era el momento.

- Eh… No puedo.- Le respondió algo nerviosa, haciendo que se deteniese en el momento junto a ella.- He… He quedado con un chico.- Sus mejillas se pintaron de un rojo intenso de nuevo, no sabía si por cómo reaccionaría, por el hecho de decírselo o por lo nerviosa que se encontraba.

- ¡¿Cómo?!- La miró terriblemente sorprendida, ¿por qué no se lo había dicho antes?- ¡¿Pero cómo es eso?! ¡¿Quién es?!

- He encontrado a mi chico secreto perfecto.- Habló sin poder mirarla a los ojos, si había podido fingir frente a Karma simple amistad, podía con ésto.- Ya… Ya te lo contaré.- Añadió a su segunda pregunta con suavidad, aún más nerviosa.

- Uh… Un chico misterioso…- Murmuró la morena haciendo cejitas suavemente, dios, le recordó tanto a Shane que por un segundo se asustó, definitivamente no le daba buena espina ver a alguien hacer cejitas.- ¿A qué clase va?

No había pensado en eso, tragó saliva.

- No es del instituto…- Respondió siendo cortada por Karma.

- ¡¿Es de la universidad?!- La cortó abriendo los ojos estrepitosamente.

- ¡No!- Negó consiguiendo reír suavemente, vale, ya estaba más relajada.- No es de éste instituto.

- ¿Y entonces cómo le conociste?- Parpadeó suavemente.

Vale, ahora tenía que empezar a hablar de él. Visualizó la imagen de Karma, en su cama, la noche anterior, con un pequeño pijama que quedaba cubierto bajo sus sábanas.

- Me lo presentó Shane...- Respondió en un hilo de voz haciéndose sonreír de forma tímida y enamorada ante tal recuerdo, pintando sus mejillas de nuevo.

Karma se quedó en silencio unos instantes, mirándola ahora sin ninguna expresión, solo una curiosa que le heló la sangre. ¿Qué estaría pensando? ¿Se habría pasado?

- B… Bueno, nos vemos mañana en el instituto.- Cortó ahora Amy la charla.- Voy a llegar tarde.- Sonrió de nuevo al ver la poca expresión de Karma.

Ésta reaccionó ante tal comentario abrazando a la rubia, la cual sorprendida, abrió los ojos un poco más y correspondió el abrazo tardíamente pasando sus manos entorno al cuello de la morena.

- Mucha suerte.- La abrazó un poco más fuerte dándole un beso en la mejilla y se separó de ella sin llegar a soltarla con una enorme sonrisa.- Y ya me contarás mañana.- Tuvo un punto pillo en la sonrisa que casi dejó embobado a Amy, pero supo corresponderle sonriendo abiertamente, por ahora no parecía importarla aquel hecho… Si no que la instaba a hacerlo… A ver cómo sucedía todo.

- Yo soy más recatada que tú Karma.- Se burló de ella bajando sus manos comenzando a caminar.

- Eso no te lo crees ni tú.- La acusó riendo mientras veía cómo se alejaba, ¿estaba celosa de Amy? Sí, ella ya había encontrado su chico secreto… Y ella con Liam… Aún no tenía claro de que éste sintiese lo mismo por ella… ¡Pero lucharía por ello!

* * *

Caminaba por la calle mirando en la dirección que tenía que ir. Ése café… Recordaba haber ido alguna vez, pero no estaba segura de ello, capaz tendría que acabar llamándolo para que le indicase desde donde estaba… Que por cierto, ¿dónde estaba? Miró a su alrededor algo –o bastante aunque no quisiera admitirlo- perdida. Estaba en una especie de centro comercial, sí, sabía que era por aquí, pero… Habían varios caminos. ¿Izquierda o derecha?

- Creo que nunca he salido con alguien tan torpe.- Se quejó a su espalda la voz que esperaba.

Volteó hacia él para mirarlo con una gran sonrisa llena de burla, frunció el ceño levemente y le dio con el puño suavemente en el hombro. De nuevo, volvía a salvarla, ¿era una especie de ángel? Bueno, éste sin duda no era del cielo, ¿los gays no iban al cielo no?

- Pero serás… Encima de que llegas tarde.- Lo acusó resoplando, pero será…

- Tienes el honor de salir en una cita conmigo.- Murmuró dándose aires de grandeza.

- Ególatra.- Negó con una suave sonrisa, aquello parecía un deja vú.- ¿Vamos a Shuga's café?

- No, no, no.- Levantó un dedo negando, pasó un brazo por encima de su hombro y echó a andar junto a ella notando la cara de confusión de Amy.

¿Dónde narices la iba a llevar? ¿Tenía que sentir miedo? Tomó aire, bueno, ya que estaban allí… A pasarlo bien.

Pasaron por una infinidad de tiendas. Shane se paró en varios escaparates mirando la ropa de fuera, Amy no solía ser de ir de tiendas a no ser que Karma la arrastrase, pero hizo una excepción, siguiendo bajo el brazo del pelinegro donde la llevaba.

- ¿Vamos a ir de tiendas?- Preguntó al ver que se detuvo más de lo normal frente un escaparate viendo una chaqueta de lo menos masculina, solo le faltaba el cartel de: 'Solo para Shane.'

- Mejor.- Pareció despertar de su obsesión por aquella chaqueta y continuaron caminando, aún más interesada, curiosa y confusa de a dónde irían.

Se detuvieron frente a un gran local que dejó a Amy boquiabierta, no, no podía ser.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Te apetecen unos bolos?- Preguntó la voz cantarina de Shane a su lado cambiando de peso de una pierna a otra, aún más gay todavía al sacar cadera y apoyarse con ambos brazos en jarra.

- ¿De verdad?- Dejó escapar un pequeño tono de inseguridad y emoción, solo había ido un par de veces a los bolos y hacía ya demasiado tiempo, tampoco le interesaron mucho, pero tener la oportunidad de nuevo le encantaba.

- No, estamos aquí para coger los bolos y usarlos de calzadores.- Rodó los ojos dándole una palmadita en la espalda a la rubia, instándola a entrar con una gran sonrisa.

Pasó frente a ella y ésta la siguió sin más. El local parecía ambientado en algo indio y retro a la vez, era una mezcla un tanto extraña, la pared y el techo eran de madera, sin embargo tenían discos colgados, lo que parecían reliquias y cosas propias, una decoración un tanto peculiar pero acogedora. Le gustaba ése sitio. Llegaron junto a la mesa de recepción tras pasar lo que parecía una pequeña sala de recreativos, y Shane parecía conocer de lleno aquello. Con la soltura propia de él, se acercó al mostrador solicitando una pita, una anciana mujer le atendió con una gran sonrisa.

- Shane, yo… No es que sepa jugar a los bolos.- Murmuró algo nerviosa sosteniendo la bola, dio un par de pasos acostumbrándose a pisar con ésos zapatos tan gordos y rígidos.

- ¿Pero no eres tú la masculina?- Reprochó de nuevo con los brazos en jarra.

- Así desde luego soy yo más masculina que tú.- Rió entre dientes viendo la molestia de Shane, que abrió la boca lo más que pudo manteniendo las manos en jarra.

- Pero que malas sois las lesbianas.- Entrecerró los ojos cogiendo la bola que Amy sostenía, teniendo la intención de empezar él para que lo viese hacerlo.

- ¿No decías que éramos adorables?- Rió mirándolo aún de frente.

- Tenéis vuestros momentos.- Copió la amplia sonrisa encogiéndose de hombros.- Venga, que hoy voy a ser tu profesor.

- Ay dios.- Fue lo único que pudo murmurar al ver la escena que iba a ocurrir, con lo torpe que era para éstas cosas…

Primer intento: Casi acaban los dos lanzados en vez de la bola.

Segundo intento: Bola lanzada, solo que en otro canal que no era su calle.

Tercer intento: No es que progresase demasiado.

Y tampoco cambiaron el resto de intentos.

- Amy, eres horriblemente torpe.- Se quejó Shane sentándose en el banquillo.

- Ya te lo dije.- Bufó cansada dejándose caer junto a él.

- ¿Otra ronda?- La instó a seguir intentándolo colocándose frente a ella con la mano alzada, aunque más bien era por no darse por vencido, le había enseñado hasta a Liam… No podía ser posible que no pudiese con Amy, esto ya era por principios morales.

- Pues a ver…- Suspiró resignada, tomó la mano que le había extendido y se levantó con su ayuda.

- Mira, colócate aquí.- La colocó sujetándola de los hombros una vez que cogió la bola.- Ahora sostén la bola frente a ti.- Le indicó tomándola de los antebrazos para ponerla en la posición situándose tras ella.- Avanza.- Continuó avanzando tras ella.- Mantén el pie ahí y a la vez lleva hacia atrás la bola hasta aquí, y ahora… Suelta la bola y cruza éste pie por detrás.

Magia.

La bola se deslizó de entre sus manos hacia su propio canal para la sorpresa de ambos, Amy la miró emocionada con Shane aún en su espalda expectante, había conseguido que al menos se moviese de su mano correctamente.

¡Pum!

5 bolos derribados.

La rubia dio un respingo de alegría hacia su amigo que la miró con una gran sonrisa abierta. Lo abrazó con fuerza agitando hacia ambos lados.

- ¿Soy o no soy un excelente profesor contra-casos perdidos?- Fanfarroneó aún con la cabeza en su hombro, joder, Amy tenía fuerza aunque no lo pareciese.

- Has estropeado el momento.- Se quejó también en su hombro soltando el agarre, pero portaba una gran sonrisa que ni eso le quitó.- Quiero seguir.- Murmuró ilusionada por ver que lo había conseguido, ¡lo había conseguido!

- Nunca superarás al maestro.- Bromeó tomando una de las bolas altanero dirigiéndose hacia la pista.

- Ya lo veremos, Yoda.- Le devolvió la broma con una mirada desafiantemente divertida, que comenzase el juego.

No podía más. Llevaban jugando a los bolos… ¿4 horas y media? Aquello ya era de locos, pero sin duda, se lo había pasado de bien como una niña pequeña, jamás pensó poder pasarlo así de bien con Shane, aunque tuviese la corazonada de ello.

- La próxima vez te ganaré Yoda.- Le aseguró cuando la bolera y el centro comercial ya quedaron atrás. Se había hecho totalmente de noche.

- Jamás.- Le advirtió levantando una ceja divertido, se lo había pasado espectacularmente, era más interesante y divertida de lo que había imaginado, una nueva y perfecta compañera.

- No estés tan seguro.- Caminó a su lado, habían tomado dirección a su casa.- Me lo he pasado genial.- Sonrió hacia él suavemente, por una tarde se había olvidado de todo lo que había sucedido, acontecido y lo que esperaba por venir.

- Me alegro de ello.- Con satisfacción copió su sonrisa en su rostro sin ser fanfarrón por primera vez, realmente se alegraba de hacerle bien a la rubia y poder ayudarla.- ¿Ves como no iba a ser tan difícil?

- Sí… Creo que tenías razón.- Se retractó en un murmuro continuando por la acera, le estaba acompañando a casa.

- Oh, dios, Amy me ha dado la razón.- Abrió los ojos aún más poniendo cara de impactado.- El mundo se ha ido a la mierda.- Añadió sonriendo lentamente, recibiendo un pequeño toque de un puño cerrado en su hombro como reproche, junto una pequeña risa corta y un 'Cállate idiota'.

* * *

- Gracias por acompañarme.- Se agradeció la rubia deteniéndose frente a la puerta, ya habían llegado.

- No hay de qué, tu madre debe de adorar que salgas conmigo.- Rió entredientes de forma maliciosa.

- Eres de lo que no hay.- Negó suavemente con una risa baja para no hacer mucho ruido.

- ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Nos damos un beso como en las citas normales?- Preguntó con gran sorna, desde luego estaba difrutando con ello.

- ¡Shane!- Protestó con la puerta ya abierta, escuchando cómo se esforzaba el chico por no estallar en risas.- Buenas noches.- Le dedicó una sonrisa.

- Buenas noches.- Se serenó con otra, dando media vuelta mientras la rubia cerraba la puerta.

Ése Shane… Era tremendamente…

- Amy.- Su madre la llamó desde el salón. Sinceramente, lo que le faltaba, una reprimenda no por favor.

- ¿Sí mamá?- Se hizo la sueca caminando hasta ella.

- Karma vino hace un rato preguntando por ti.- Le contestó sin mirarla, sosteniendo un libro entre sus manos, estaba sentada en el sofá con una lamparita pequeña encendida.- Le dije que te lo diría.- Añadió con algo de sequedad y un punto de nerviosismo.

- Gracias mamá.- Escuché sus palabras sorprendida y algo atónita, ¿había estado aquí? Joder, había pasado demasiado tiempo en la bolera con Shane.- Buenas noches.- Consiguió decir algo aturdida hacia su habitación.

- Mira, me da igual tu sexualidad de pacotilla, ¿pero acaso no sabes que los gays son… gays?- Su hermana Lauren, ¿qué pasa? ¿Era el día de esperar a Amy para echarse sobre ella o qué?

- Yo cuando salgo con alguien no tiene que ser para acostarme con él.- Le dedicó una turbia sonrisa cerrando la puerta tras de sí, no hacía falta que la mirase para imaginar su rostro o el portazo que dio en la puerta de su diminuta habitación.

Se revolvió el pelo cansada, apartándoselo después en una coleta. _Joder, quería haber visto a Karma…_ Dejó caer su ropa sobre la cama y se tiró sobre ésta. ¿Habría hecho bien? Se suponía que así era el plan pero… ¿Por qué sentía un gran agujero y vacío en el estómago? Quizás… Necesitaba de su tiempo junto a ella… Aquello iba a ser mucho más complicado de lo que lo había pintado Shane, o de lo que ella quiso pintárselo a sí misma para poder soportarlo. Tenía que ser fuerte. ¿Pero cómo ser fuerte contra tu mayor debilidad?

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué os pareció el despertar, la sesión de fotos improvisada y ésa primera cita con Shane?**

**¡Os espero en las reviews que siempre adoro recibir! ¡Me encantáis Karmy Army!**

**Respuestas:**

**Mas alla de la realidad - ¡Hola de nuevo! Sin duda, el plan debe continuar Jaja Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo, también creo que te encantará éste por la implicación de Shane haha, tenía ganas de hacer escenas así entre ambos ^^ ¡Un saludo y espero verte pronto!**

**Ouroboros life - Ya te expliqué la ortografía y tal, espero verte por aquí prontito, ¡un saludo! Y a ver quién consigue comentar primero Haha.**

**Naomigleekhummel - ¡Hola holita! ¡Me alegra que te gustase! Totalmente, ¿y a quién no? Haha. Pues creo que éste capítulo entonces te encantará ^^ ¡Un saludito y espero verte por aquí pronto! **

**¡Un saludito a todos y hasta pronto!**


End file.
